1. Field of the Invention
Partition securement structure is provided within the cargo compartment of a pick-up truck for removably mounting partitions in the truck cargo compartment for securing loads in the cargo compartment.
2. Description of Related Art
Pick-up trucks are frequently used to haul loads which do not fill the cargo compartment and which may be light weight items such as groceries. When such items do not fill the cargo space, they are free to slide about in the cargo compartment. Such sliding often results in damaging the items forming the load as a consequence of impacting against each other or against the side walls of the cargo space.
It is desirable to provide means for mounting bulkheads or partitions transversely of the cargo compartment in order to form smaller compartments which reduce or eliminate the undesirable sliding of cargo items. It is further desirable that such partitions be readily removable and mountable in order to conform the cargo compartment to the type of load which is to be carried. If the load is relatively small, the partition should be adjacent either the forward or rearward end of the cargo compartment. The partition should be readily removable to accommodate larger items or loads. It is further desirable that the partition securement means provide a method for attachment of tie-down ropes which desirably extend across the top of a load to prevent the load from bouncing up and down and also to inhibit sliding of the load.
These objectives are accomplished in accordance with the present invention by the provision of wire retainers secured to the longitudinally extending side walls of the cargo compartment of a pick-up truck. The retainers serve the dual purpose of removably mounting transverse partitions in the pick-up truck cargo compartment and also as tie-down loops for fastening of tie-down ropes as desired.